narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Nazo
History A child born into nothing, a beggar on the streets with only a few coins to his name. He would later be adopted by a family that brought the young male to be raised within Kirigakure and later being named Nazo Mystery. After being nursed to health and taught the way of a Shinobi, he was placed into the Academy where he learned the meaning of his teachings and the harsh reality that he lived in. Despite where he was placed Nazo made the best of his time and excelled from all the work and efforts he put in. At the age of seven, two years or so later after he was adopted, the young boy graduated the Academy thus becoming a Kiri Genin. During this phase of his life Nazo's training advanced, leaving the boy exhausted as the training ended each day. It is positive to say that he wasn't a Genin for very long thanks to his parents and his Sensei that stayed on the boy from day end and out. At the age of twelve and now a Chūnin, Nazo has grown in tune with the knowledge of having a Kekkei Tōta though the usage of his Kinetic Release is novice. Being that he is the only person known to have this Kekkei Tōta, he has begun to train on his own figuring the mechanics of this ability. Five years passed with none stop training, his body growing attuned with the usage of his Kinetic Release, finding several other properties that can be applied. Some time after spending five years in solitude for training, Nazo would become a Jōnin of Kirigakure. This, however, did not last very long as the young man defected the village and joined the Akatsuki. He still continues to practice his Kinetic Release in hopes of mastering it before he turns 21, or before making a debut. In between becoming a defecting his village and joining Akatsuki, Nazo was given the opportunity to join the Cult of Jashin. He joined without second thought, becoming a Jashinist Marauder, spreading the teaching of Jashin through various means. With the passage of a few months, Nazo found himself learning the Jiongu technique from a passing merchant. This technique would mainly be used to add onto his Jashin immortality, with the benefit of reconstructing his body should it be bisected or something of that nature. His left eye was later gouged out in an attempted assassination from an unknown shinobi during Nazo's sleep. It would be replaced by a prosthetic one with the ability to see 3D real-time imagery with sound waves, making the eye acoustic lens and giving color to sound. Personality Nazo shows two rather contradictory sides of his personality which has led many to think that he might be bipolar and suffers from manic episodes. Nazo stays completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He is highly level headed at most times and can make highly well thought and logical decisions. He is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. But unlike most people's perception of him, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or when he thinks he is in the right. He is very much a Nihilist, believing that human existence has no objective meaning, purpose, or intrinsic value. He believes that only the physical laws contributed to our existence. With respect to the universe and his ultimate goals, a single human or even the entire human species is insignificant, without purpose and is not likely to change in the totality of existence. Strangely, Nazo does seem to show some concern for his friends and comrades. He is highly resourceful, full of determination and possesses a certain disregard for rules. His strong-willed stubbornness can sometimes get in trouble as when he refuses to back down no matter what the situation. Born an unwanted, he grew up in a world of darkness and suffered great sorrow as a child. He was pitied by some and shunned by others due to this but he did not let any of that get in his way. He lived his life by his own rules and learnt to ignore what other people thought of him. In this reference he can be stubborn and willful about his personal opinions, sticking with his views no matter what everyone else might say. When Nazo suffers from one of his manic episodes, he becomes an entirely different person, much more cold, callous, and dispassionate. At such times he is an exceedingly brooding and angry man, almost totally consumed by the ultimate goal of utter destruction and death. He fashions himself an agent of some higher entity's divine punishment and takes out his fury on any and all who stand in his way. He almost seeks out fights and it matters not who it is he faces, be it a ninja or a simple civilian. He is extremely cynical and cold-hearted and lacks almost any code of honor and does not see the point in offering those who are about to die a chance of dying honorably. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic notions and looks down on people who uphold such beliefs. He derives amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. Appearance Standing at a common six foot, five inches in height, his toned, and muscular body. The bangs of his tangled white hair partially obscure his eyes and a perpetual frown. His shark-like toothy mouth is fixed in a grin of proud self-confidence, and his slanted posture speaks of a relaxed and carefree attitude. The sclera of his left eye is strangely black, and a close examination reveals the glowing red iris is a set of overlapping glass lenses housed within the dark metal orb. The emotionless synthetic eye gives Nazo's already beast-like features an even more carnivorous appearance. His attire is made of high grade materials such as black silk, and his armor appears to be made from high-grade steel. A strange, segmented sword akin to the teeth of a chainsaw is wrapped around a metal plate that Nazo wears around his waste. Similar to anyone else utilizing the Jiongu technique, his body has taken on a rag doll like appearance. Instead of the usual black threads being woven through his body, it has been replaced with thousands of chakra threads that act the same as the black threads. His back has been seen to be bare for quite some time, meaning that he has yet to use the ability on anyone. Across the right side of his neck a Cursed Seal can faintly be seen, though this has yet to be proven. Abilities Taijutsu Despite his other abilities, Nazo's greatest assets are his superb speed, almost instantaneous reflexes and great dexterity. He is exceedingly agile and possesses great coordination on his feet. By using electricity to stimulate his nervous system he speeds up his neural synapses so that he can react much faster to any stimuli and as such his reflexes are enhanced to greater levels. As a result he possesses tremendous raw speed as well as almost unmatched reflexes. Along with his great speed he is also blessed with great stamina and his physical strength is greater than expected from his physique. Ninjutsu Nazo is well versed in various types of ninjutsu and has a diverse mix of techniques in his arsenal. He also makes regular use of the most basic ninjutsu skills and tools such as exploding tags. He is skilled in the usage of weapons such as shuriken and kunai and is very accurate at launching shuriken and can fire off multiple shurikens in quick succession. He is capable of effectively suppressing his chakra to prevent detection and sensing others by means of their chakra. He is also well versed in common academy level techniques and the usage of techniques like the Body Flicker Technique, Transformation Technique is almost like second nature for him. He also wears a pair of special bracelets on his wrists that contain a seal within which he can seal weapons and instantly summon them by simply touching the marks. He normally keeps bandages wrapped over the bracelets that prevent the summoning of weapons from the seal due to accidental contact and can be removed with ease when he wants to use the seals. He also carries a number of scrolls with him that have various items stored in them ranging from exploding tag kunais to simple medical equipment. Kenjutsu For the past 4 years, Nazo has become accustomed to using a sword, finding a practical use for in combat situations. With the aid of several other shinobi of Kirigakure, Nazo has learned and developed a unique style of fighting with the use of the sword. Among a few others, he has chosen the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist as his role models, or heroes that he looks up with exceeding talent in Kenjutsu. 'Silver Fang '(銀の牙, Gin no Kiba), Nazo's segmented sword, a full eight feet in length and covered in shark-like articulated blades. A cluster of chakra threads are woven within it, and this allows Nazo to move the blade in an unpredictable fashion. It flows and darts around the defenses of his opponents in a distracting and unpredictable fashion, striking with the tenacity and guile of a serpent. Chakra Due to the nature and quantity of his chakra, Nazo possesses incredible stamina and vitality and an exceptionally long potential lifespan. He is also blessed with amazing chakra reserves which enables him to continue fighting when others might get exhausted or run out of chakra. He can also control his chakra well and is efficient in its usage. Due to his high chakra levels he is well suited to using high level techniques which require a large amount of chakra. Category:Male